


just one night (and nothing more)

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Finnrey fridays, One Night Stands, Tumblr: finnreyfridays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: when the night started, rey had zero intentions of ending up in a stranger's home, yet here she is.+or, the one where rey thinks she'll never see her one night stand again until she does.





	just one night (and nothing more)

**Author's Note:**

> so here's a little note before you read:
> 
> in this 'verse, when you start your training to become a jedi, you get shipped off to a boarding-school type academy (think, xavier's school for gifted youngsters). is that accurate? probably not. but this is my verse so i'm pretty much gonna do what i want.
> 
> also, i barely proofread this so it may be A Mess. sorry in advance.
> 
> and i really hope this fits the themes for the week.
> 
> ok im done blabbing u can go read now!!!

When the night started, Rey had zero intentions of ending up in a stranger's home, yet here she is.

Tonight was her  _'last night of freedom'_ , as Jessika so elegantly put it. Tomorrow morning she'll get on the transport ship that'll take to her to Jedha to begin her Jedi training. She's going to be gone for a while - there's a very real possibility it could be a few years before she even leaves the planet - so Jessika decided to take her out for one last night of fun.

Rey had every intention, however, on having a drink or two, dancing a bit, maybe carving out some time for some harmless flirting with the locals - after all, her relationship status was about to be cemented as ' _permanently single_ ' all thanks to the fabulous Jedi Code - and going home to get some rest before tomorrow morning.

Only half of that actually ended up happening.

Jessika took her to this chic little nightclub that was probably too crowded to be considered safe. Rey  _did_  order that single drink she planned on having, only she ended up spilling it onto the shoes of an  _extremely handsome_  stranger.

She apologized repeatedly, of course, and offered to buy him a drink to make up for his wet shoes but the handsome stranger was having none of it. Instead, he smiled brightly at her - seriously, she's never seen a more handsome man  _in her life_  - and bought  _her_  a drink. And, looking back, that's really what ended up sending her night on an unexpected path. A pair of soggy shoes and a dazzling smile.

Her handsome stranger's name was Finn and he was about as charming and utterly swoon-inducing as they come.

He told a lot of jokes that probably weren't that funny at all but made her laugh all the same. He sat close to her in their booth, so close their knees touched, and it didn't bother Rey - who's known for liking at least three feet of personal space around her at all times - in the slightest. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear, and while she's never been the type to fall for that sort of thing, coming from Finn's lips turned her into absolute putty.

By the time he stood from the booth and grabbed her hand to lead her to the dance floor, Rey was thoroughly taken by him.

"You know I had a plan for tonight," she said, her arms wrapped around his neck. She was thankful a slower song played so they had the chance to just sway in each other's arms for a bit. "I was going to have a drink, dance with my friend, chat up some local boys, then go home. Then you just had to come along and ruin all that."

Finn laughed, deep and hearty and it sent a wave of pleasurable heat right into her lower abdomen. She can't recall ever feeling this way about someone just  _hours_  after meeting them.

"First of all, you were the one who bumped into me," he reminded her. "And how about I come up with a new plan for you?"

"A new plan? Do tell."

"You can spill your drink on a poor guy's shoes in an effort to trick him into buying you a drink that you don't even finish," she couldn't help but giggle - yes,  _giggle_  - at his teasing. "Then you talk a bit with this guy, who's super good looking, of course, before he takes you on the dance floor. And you enjoy yourself so much that when he asks if you want to come back to his place, you actually seriously consider it. You think about it for a couple of seconds - which are pure  _agony_  for him - before saying yes because this guy is just so damn handsome, realistically, how could you say no?"

Rey shook her head because she doesn't  _do_  things like that. She would never go home with a guy just because he made her laugh and has a face she could stare at for the rest of her life.

Then again, once she started her Jedi training, she wouldn't have that choice anymore. She could meet a hundred men like Finn and wouldn't even be able to  _choose_  to turn them down. The vows she's meant to take once her training is complete would have made that choice for her.

Plus, if she was going to have one last romp, it might as well be with someone as ridiculously hot as Finn.

Which is how she ended up inside of his apartment.

"So, this is my place," Finn says once they both walk in. It's nice and cozy and for a moment Rey wonders how a guy as young as him can afford a place as nice as this one until he sneaks up behind her and snakes his arms around her. His lips press against her neck and suddenly she doesn't really care how he affords this place. "What do you think?"

"It's nice," she spins in his arms, deliberately pressing herself against him, which he merely responds to with a very visible clench of his jaw. If he's holding back, trying to be polite and all that, he's doing an (annoyingly) good job of it. "But I didn't come here to see the apartment."

"Oh?" He raises his eyebrows, completely feigning his surprise. "What did you come here for then?"

"Honestly?"  _This is your last night of freedom; might as well live it up_ , she thinks to herself. "An orgasm. Maybe even two."

Finn looks as if he's trying to hold back a smile and his cheeks have gone the slightest bit red.

"How about three?"

" _Three_?" Rey scoffs, incredulously. "Setting the bar a little high, aren't you?"

"Oh Rey," he clicks his tongue and shakes his head. "You have no idea how good I really am."

And not that this conversation isn't thrilling - because, really, she could trade witty remarks with him all night and be perfectly content - but she did actually come back to his place with a very specific goal in mind, one that she'd like to get taken care of as soon as possible.

"I guess you'll just have to show me then."

He smirks, all smug and ridiculously attractive, and, unlike him, she can't hold back and be polite any longer. She leans forward and ( _finally_ ) closes the small gap between them and kisses him like she's been wanting to do since he first smiled at her.

Normally, Rey's the romantic type. She prefers to take things slow and sweet, just like right out of a sappy holofilm, but tonight isn't for normal behavior.

Finn sighs into the kiss, his hands moving from her her hips to her backside. When he pulls away, the sight of his lips, slightly puffy from the ferocity in which they were kissing makes Rey want to kiss him all over again.

"Unless you wanna do this in the foyer, which by the way I'm not actually totally against," he mumbles against her lips. "I suggest we go to my room."

She nods and lets him lead her to his bedroom. And it's nice, and hot and exciting and all of the above until Rey nearly trips on a pile of clothing on her way in.

"Shit," Finn mutters, quickly dropping her hand to kick away the pile into the corner of his room.  _And_  to clear the clothing strewn across his bed. "Sorry for the mess, I was packing and I'm a messy packer and - I hope this doesn't kill the mood or anything."

She smiles because he's so damn adorable and runs her hand up his chest. "Coincidentally, random piles of clothing is number one on my list of turn offs but for you, I'll make an exception."

"Aw," he coos, covering his heart with his hand. "I'm touched."

"Trust me, I haven't even  _begun_  to touch you," Rey takes her hand and gives him a gentle shove causing him to fall backward onto his bed. The little groan that leaves his lips when she straddles his hips gives her more satisfaction than it probably should.

It's a little awkward considering the position that they're in, but the two of them manage to get one another out of most of their clothing while staying attached at the lips. She's always considered herself to be a fast learner - she's figured out that he likes when she sucks on his bottom lip and when her nails scratch across his chest - and Finn turns out to be just as fast. He's somehow already nailed down the things she likes, like his hands carding through her hair or his fingertips dancing along her bare spine.

They haven't even really  _done_  anything besides makeout and it's already better than anything she's ever done before with her previous paramours.

Much to his dismay - and hers too, really - Rey pulls away from him and leans back on his thighs. They're both just in their underwear but, still, she thinks it's too much clothing. When she reaches behind her back to rid herself of her bra, Finn's hands come up to stop her.

"Here," he raises up to a seated position, kisses the tip of her nose -  _honestly_ , this guy is ridiculous - and reaches around her. "Let me."

Finn kisses her as he unhooks the garment and Rey feels like she might float away right then and there. She likes kissing him, that much is obvious, but she  _much_  prefers kissing him while feeling her skin pressed against his.

He holds her in his lap for a few moments before flipping their position so that he was on top of her. He kisses his way down her chin, her jaw, her throat, and doesn't stop until his tongue is flat against her nipple. His leg is slotted perfectly between her legs but doesn't nearly provide as much friction as she wants - or, rather,  _needs_  - but it's better than nothing, she supposes.

"Tell me what you want," Finn mutters hotly against the swell of her breast.

There are so many requests going through Rey's mind -  _is everything an option?_ , she wonders - that it's hard for her to narrow down the field. She ends up mumbling something about  _hands_  and somehow he knows exactly what she's trying to articulate to him.

When his fingers slip between her folds, Rey swears every nerve in her body lights up. She's had guys get her off before and it's always been decent but there's something  _different_  about Finn. His touch is a lot more than decent it's...well, she doesn't really know exactly how to describe it.

Plus her brain is a little busy focusing on his expertly moving fingers to try and come up with some poetic analogy for him.

" _Fuck_ , Rey, you're so wet," he chuckles, like he just  _knows_  he's responsible but can't quite believe it. He presses a kiss against her collarbone that she thinks may look a lot more like a lovebite come morning. "Can I - I mean do you want me to - "

She nods furiously, already knowing what he was trying to ask. "Yes, please - anything you want, Finn."

The second his removes his fingers she misses him dearly, until they're replaced by something  _much_  better.

As it turns out, his tongue is useful for more than just witty comebacks.

Rey's never had a guy go down on her before, but after Finn, she doesn't think anyone else should even bother trying. It takes no time at all before she's whimpering, biting at her lip and grasping at his hair, desperate for release. When she comes, she's slightly worried she may squeeze his head off his body with how hard she clenches her thighs around him but after she's ridden through her (mind blowing) orgasm, Finn comes up with a smug grin on his face. It's way more attractive than it should be.

"One down," he says with a quick kiss on her lips. "Two to go."

Right. She had almost forgotten he promised her  _three_  of those.

Before Rey can get out some sly comment doubting his ability to replicate that - though if he does, she may not survive the night - he stands and (finally) peels off his briefs. She swears her tongue darting out to wet her lips at that exact moment was purely coincidental. Maybe.

She nods toward the empty spot on the bed beside her and Finn happily obliges. He lies with his hands caged behind his head - the jerk - fully expecting her to make the next move. And, well, she does, but not because he wanted her to, but because  _she_  wanted to.

He sucks in a sharp breath when she wraps a hand around his cock. He's hard and firm in her hand and after just a few pumps, he's already bucking his hips up slightly.

Rey would be more than happy to simply sit there and stroke him but - maybe the whole lip-licking-as-soon-as-he-dropped-trou thing wasn't all  _that_  coincidentally.

"Fuck," Finn groans, eyes screwing shut as her lips wrapped around the tip of his cock. "That's - oh, wow, that feels amazing."

She's never done  _this_  before - add it to the list of out of character things she's doing tonight - but she's seen enough  _'adult holofilms'_  that she at least gets the gist of it.

After a few seconds, Finn buries his hands in her hair, tugging slightly, which, is a lot more of a turn on than Rey thought it'd be. Just when she's wondering what she's going to do when he  _finishes_ , he makes a pained sound that actually has her worried.

"Shit," she says, wiping at her lips. Great. Her first attempt at this and she's gone and hurt him. "Did I hurt you?"

He laughs, his hand caressing her cheek. "No, you - you were doing quite the opposite actually, it's just - forgive me if this is crude sounding or whatever, but I really wanna fuck you and I was afraid if you kept that up I wouldn't actually make it that far."

Rey feels an odd swell of pride in her chest. This guy sure does make her feel a lot of strange things.

"Oh, that's not crude at all because," she wedges her bottom lip between her teeth as she once again straddles his hips. This time, though, it's much better thanks to the lack of clothing between them. "I really  _want_  you to fuck me."

Finn blinks before closing the distance between them and capturing her lips with his. It's different this time, hot and messy and hungry and Rey immediately lifts herself just enough to be able to sink down onto him.

His fingers were amazing and his mouth was even better but actually having him inside her is nothing short of utterly fucking incredible.

" _Kriff_ ," he grinds out, nipping at the column of her exposed throat. " _How_  do you feel so good?"

Rey laughs, more because he's asking questions as if she's in any frame of mind to answer them. His arms are around her, holding her firmly in his lap. She rolls her hips as best she can and - yeah, this is officially the best sex she's ever had.

They move slow, almost sensual, in this position. Finn whispers praises against her skin, and it only spurs her on. He calls her beautiful and compliments every part of her, from the freckles on her face to the scar she knows he can feel at the base of her spine. It's all very nice and sweet but, after a bit, she needs  _more_. So she flips them so he'll have more leverage to move and -  _oh yes_ , this is much better.

"Finn," is the only thing she can manage to moan out because, like he has the entire night, he knows what she wants now and the change in pace lights up all her nerves again.

He's no longer slow and careful, but fast and frenzied. He lowers his head, teeth biting down ever-so-slightly into her shoulder as he pumps in and out of her.

Rey lets her hands roam over his shoulders, every muscle in his back - even the jagged scar that runs down his spine. Finn's kissing her everywhere his lips can get to now, telling her how good she feels, how much he wants her to come again. He reaches between their joined bodies to work at her clit and - and it's like everything just  _happens_  in that moment.

It feels like it's just the two of them, in his apartment, in his room, in his bed, in the entire universe. She doesn't know if she believes that everyone is meant for someone else, but she  _does_  believe that she was meant for this moment with Finn.

Despite his best efforts to bring her over the edge first, Finn comes before her. He shudders against her and she follows him shortly after. There's a moment after their combined swears and moans and general sounds of ecstasy, where the only sound in the room is that of their breathing.

"Wow," Finn speaks first, a goofy grin on his face that Rey does her darnedest to kiss away. "That was - "

" _Transcendent_." Rey finishes for him and then immediately regrets it. Jeez, how cheesy could she get?

He pulls out of her and snuggles against her side. She was certain one night stands weren't supposed to end in cuddling but she's certainly not going to push him away.

Maybe it's because there isn't much that  _can_  be said after sex like that but they stay silent for a long while, just enjoying lying in each other's arms.

That is until Rey remembers something.

"That was only two." She says, pressing a kiss to his chest. He only laughs and pulls her closer into him.

And Rey doesn't know when she falls asleep, only that it was the best sleep she's gotten in a while.

+

Somehow, in the morning light, Finn is even more beautiful than he looked last night. It's probably strange but Rey can't help but reach out and lightly trace the curve of his lips with her thumb. She's only known him for barely half a day and yet every time she looks at him she's just... _giddy_. She likes to think that maybe in a different world, where she didn't have to dedicate her life to an antiquated code that doomed her to a life of celibacy, she and Finn could have maybe been something.

She could have woken him up and suggested they get breakfast. She could have asked him about what he did for a living - because, seriously, his apartment looks even fancier in the daylight - and how he got the scar he probably thinks she didn't notice running down his spine.

Rey wishes she lived in that world because, besides the fantastic sex, she wants to  _know_  Finn.

But there's no use wishing for things that weren't possible.

The flutter of Finn opening his eyes distracts her from her internal monologue and brings her back here, laying next to this beautiful man that makes her feel like she's glowing.

"Morning," he says, grabbing the hand she was using to trace his lips and pressing a kiss to her palm.

"I have to go." It's sudden and not at all a proper response but Rey knows herself and she knows if she doesn't go now, she'll linger and miss her transport.

He lifts their hands and smiles sadly at their twined fingers. Rey thinks their hands look pretty good like this.

Finn doesn't say anything after that, just rolls out of bed with her and helps her gather all her clothes. He brings her a spare toothbrush and makes her a cup of kaf while she tries to not look like she just spent the night having the best sex of her life. And when he walks her to the door, he leans against the doorjamb and looks at her like she's a sparkling star system.

"I'm glad you spilled your drink on my shoes."

Rey smiles at him, though she knows it's probably not a happy one. She likes him too much to even feign like she's even half-okay leaving him. The proper words, the proper goodbye, fail to come to her so instead she kisses him, long and deep and,  _ugh_ , she wishes she could run away with him and spend the rest of her life kissing those lips.

They don't say the word 'goodbye' because it feels too hard. Finn simply watches her as she walks out of his apartment and onto the lift. Rey gives him a wave through the glass windows and tries not to let this ruin her whole day.

She always knew Finn was never going to be in her life for more than a night. She just didn't count on caring so much about the fact that he wasn't going to be.

+

If there was anything that was good for clearing her head completely of Finn, it was arriving on Jedha. The Jedi training temple was bustling with activity and after a few minutes in the thick of things, Finn was the last thing on her mind.

Well. Maybe not the  _last_  thing but pretty close to it.

After settling into her room, Rey was on her way to see her father when she ended up bumping into him just outside his office.

Because she's  _the_  Luke Skywalker's daughter and she doesn't want to make it seem like she's getting special treatment, she opted to take the public transport to Jedha. That, plus the fact that he's been on Jedha for weeks getting things in order means it's been quite a while since she's seen him and, well, she's always been a daddy's girl.

"Dad!" She embraces him in a hug the moment she sees him.

"Rey," he laughs, hugging her tightly. "I didn't see you come off the early transport and I was worried you missed it."

"No, I ended up oversleeping so I took the later ship." Rey doesn't like lying to him but in this case, it's better than telling him she actually missed the ship because she had to rush home from a practical stranger's home after spending the night rolling around in his bed.

Yes. A lie was  _much_  better

"Well, I'm just glad you're here. And, actually, while I have you," his eyes light up in a way that usually means either something really good or really bad for her. With Skywalkers, it was always hard to tell. "I would like you to meet someone."

Her father turns toward his office door and when she sees who steps out, she swears time comes to a complete standstill.

"Rey, this is  _Prince_  Finn Adebayo," the proud smile on her father's face  _does not_  make things better. "Along with you, of course, he's one of this class' top prospects. I have a feeling the two of you will be going at each other for the top spot in the class. I figure it'd be good to introduce the two of you now."

Finn coughs. Or chokes. He's probably thinking if he drops dead he won't have to deal with this awkward situation. Rey thinks he may be on to something.

"And Finn, do me a favor, would you," Luke leans into Finn's shoulder and gives him a good-natured shove. "This one here likes to skip early morning training so I'm trusting you to make sure she comes."

 _He certainly did enough of that last night_ , Rey's traitorous mind says. This is absolutely not the time for (albeit brilliant) puns.

"Yes sir, I will definitely - " Finn looks over at her, a knowing smirk on his face. "- make sure she comes."

"Well, I'll just leave you two to get to know one another then." Her father glances between the two of them, a tiny bit of confusion on his face. He knows they're acting strange, she can tell, he just can't figure out why. Nor will he ever, if she has any say in the matter.

Once he's made his way down the long hallway and is far,  _far_  away, Rey drags Finn into a nearby sparring room and shuts the door behind them. He's laughing, which is weird because there is  _nothing_  funny about this situation.

"You're not funny, you know that?"

"Oh come on, that was too good to pass up." He says, wiping at his eyes. "And are you sure your dad doesn't know what happened because I kind of feel like he set that up perfectly for me."

"If my dad knew what happened last night, you wouldn't be alive right now."

"Fair point." He sighs before giving her another smirk. Last night that smirk was butterfly inducing; now she kind of wants to wipe it off his stupid face. "So. You're Luke Skywalker's daughter."

"And you're a bloody  _prince_."

"Guess we both had our secrets."

Rey sighs, folding her arms over her chest. "We had a one night fling. Exchanging last names isn't exactly protocol."

He sighs, mocking her stance. "And neither is revealing any potential royal ties." He waits a beat before speaking again. "Although, I really wish you would have told me you were Force sensitive. Our sex could've been even better."

And for a brief (brief!) moment Rey is curious to know what exactly that's supposed to mean - can she really use the Force to have better sex than what they already had? That seems like a gross misuse of power - before she remembers where they are.

"But you being Force sensitive too makes total sense," he continues. "It explains why we were so good together. Pretty sure we were like, Force banging."

"Force banging?" From anyone else Rey is certain that would have been the most annoying comment she's ever heard but from Finn, it's just annoyingly adorable and she can't help the smile that fights its way onto her lips. "You're ridiculous."

Finn grins, all proud that's he's made her smile and she wants to kiss him. She really,  _really_  wants to kiss him. 

"Maybe so, but," he purses his lips and, ugh, she really wishes he wouldn't draw attention to his mouth. "Since we're both gonna be here at the academy for the next few years..."

"Relationships aren't allowed, Finn, you know that." And she thinks that may be as much of a reminder for herself as it is for him.

"Who said anything about a relationship? I'm just saying that since we're the top two prospects we'll probably be more comfortable studying and sparring with each other and," he shrugs innocently. "Maybe you get an  _itch_  that needs scratching and, as a good friend, I'll help you scratch it. Just like I did last night." 

Rey should say no. Finn's proposing some sort of secret fuck-buddy relationship that has disaster written all over it. So  _why_  can't she seem to fix her lips to say no? 

"I had three itches last night and, if I recall correctly, you only scratched two."

 _This is dumb, Rey. You know better than this!_  

Finn lifts an eyebrow and slowly approaches her. He raises a hand and with a wave of his fingers, the small datapad that locks the door flashes red, ensuring no one would be able to walk in on them.

"Did you just use the Force to lock the door?" She asks, even though she knows the answer.

He shrugs. "I figure there's no better time than the present for me to scratch that last itch for you and I don't want anyone interrupting."

And, yeah, maybe, just maybe, this arrangement could actually work.

**Author's Note:**

> so could i hypothetically write more fics in this 'verse? absolutely. will i? that remains to be seen.
> 
> anyway, thank you all for reading ~~i will update my actor au fic soon i promise~~ and happy finnrey friday anniversary!!!!! all kudos/comments are much welcomed and appreciated!!


End file.
